It hurts when I see you struggle
by Jessica Winchester
Summary: Que hacia Belgica en la cama de España a estas horas de la noche? OneShot.


No poseo los personajes de Axis Powers: Hetalia, esos son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya, pero la historia del fic si es mia. :P

* * *

Trago su último pedazo de paella y se bajo de la silla de madera. "_Grazie_ por la comida, _bastardo_" Murmuro y se dirigió al sillón de la sala a ver un poco de televisión antes de volver a retomar su trabajo de limpiar la casa del español.

"Romano…!" Lo llamaba Bélgica desde la cocina. "No quieres quedarte un rato mas?"

"N-No…!" Dijo el menor algo nervioso,

"_Tomates…!_" Entro España por la puerta de la sala con una caja repleta de ellos.

Romano rápidamente bajo del sillón y se dirigió a con España. "Oye _bastardo_, por que tardaste tanto! No es que me importe…!" decía con un poco de sonrojo en la cara, no lo podía negar pero se había acostumbrado tanto a estar cerca de la presencia española que se sentía extraño sin el.

España se rio y le sonrió. "_Lo siento Romano_, pero trate de conseguir muchos tomates para ti!" Se disculpaba con una sonrisa mas satisfecha que la anterior.

Romano quien le había a soltar varios insultos por tal respuesta, se callo al oír la voz de la belga.

"España!" Se dirigía corriendo a el y Romano. "Que bueno que llegaste!" Le sonrió.

"Bélgica, gracias por cuidar de Romano!" Le correspondía a la sonrisa.

Mientras que el mencionado observaba desde abajo la conversación. "Oye _idiota!_" Trataba de llamar la atención del ojiverde.

"Oh! Romano, no te escuche, que decías?" Le dedico una pequeña sonrisa avergonzada.

"Claro que no me escuchaste _bastardo!_" Exclamo y se fue corriendo a su habitación.

"Oye Romano!" Iba a correr detrás de el, pero Bélgica lo detuvo.

"Déjalo solo, necesita tiempo" Aseguro la belga.

"Creo que tienes razón…" Murmuro en voz baja.

"Bueno hombre, no te pongas triste!" Le sonreía. "Te ayudare a lavar los tomates" Señalo la caja de tomates que España aun llevaba en brazos.

"_Gracias Bélgica!_" Le sonrió el ojiverde y se dirigieron a la cocina.

Romano, quien se dedicaba a golpear su almohada por culpa del español, no sabia por que se había puesto de esa manera. "_Stupido_ español!" Lloriqueaba Romano.

Se limpio las pocas lagrimas que tenia con la manga de su camisa y se dirigió a la ventana, como ya era tarde el cielo estaba muy nublado, pero pareciera como si fuera a llover, se le hacia un poco raro no tener el día soleado como se acostumbraba en España.

"_Stupido_ España con clima raro…" Murmuro, mientras se retiraba a su cama y se iba a dormir.

*Horas después*

Se despertó por culpa del sonido de un trueno, se fijo en la ventana y pudo ver que estaba lloviendo muy fuerte. '_Stupido_ España, no dijiste que llovería!' Pensó, mientras comenzaba a asustarse, no se le era muy familiar que en España lloviera, pero aun así estaba asustado.

"_B-Bastardo…!_" Llamo Romano, pero no obtuvo respuesta ya que por las lluvias y los truenos no se escuchaba su voz. "_Bastardo!_" Grito con un poco más de fuerza.

Había olvidado lo profundo que era el ojiverde cuando dormía, el sonido de un relámpago hizo que le diera un escalofrió mientras iluminaba toda su habitación.

Salió de su cuarto lo mas rápido que pudo y se abrazo a si mismo, ya que tenia frio, sin vacilar fue a la habitación del español, abrió la puerta suavemente y miro al interior en la cama vio una silueta, sabiendo que era del español se acerco a esta a revisar si seguía dormido, pero no tenia la misma cara de España, era Bélgica!

Romano retrocedió unos pasos y su cara se puso roja. 'Que tiene que estar haciendo ella aquí!' Pensaba una y otra vez. 'Entonces, ese _idiota _esta en la cama con ella!' Pensó, mientras su cara se podía mas roja y salía del cuarto cerrando la puerta con algo de cuidado.

'_Stupido_ español! _Bastardo!_ Que clase de persona es al dejarme solo mientras el comparte la cama con Bélgica!' Pensaba furioso, pero también algo triste por eso, suspiro al ultimo y se dirigió a su cuarto con pasos pesados.

Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con una silueta en medio de su cuarto. "_CHIGIII~!_" Exclamo del medio, a lo que la silueta se giro ante su grito y un relámpago iluminaba su visión, era España!

Quien al ver a su Romano asustado había corrido a abrazarlo. "Romano, no te asustes! Perdóname!"

Mientras que el menor trataba débilmente de empujarlo. "_I-Idiota!_ Como es que estas aquí?" Escondía su cara en el pecho del español tratando de calmarse.

"Pero si no e ido a ningún lado, tu eres quien acaba de regresar Romano!" Trataba de explicarse, mientras acariciaba su espalda para que se relajara.

"P-Por que fui a tu habitación y hay estaba Bélgica, _bastardo!_" Lo empujo y corrió a su cama a esconderse.

España meditaba lo que Romano le había dicho. "Pero si yo no estaba con ella Romano, estaba durmiendo en el sillón de la sala, por que la lluvia llego antes de que pudiera irse a su casa y le ofrecí mi cama" Se explicaba el mayor.

"_Bastardo!_ Ya no me importa…!" Escondía su cara roja detrás de una almohada.

Se quedaron los dos callados hasta que al final España se sentó en la cama a lado de Romano. "Romano, por que fuiste a mi habitación?" Pregunto mirando al menor, quien aun escondía su cara tras la almohada.

"_B-Bastardo…_! Tenia miedo de la tormenta" Se limito a decir eso.

"Romano, no hay nada de que temer, para eso vine!" Le aseguro, rodeándolo con su brazo y abrazándolo.

Romano quien se había quitado la almohada de la cara, miro la cara del español. "Que dijiste,_ idiota?_"

"Sabia que no estabas acostumbrado a las tormentas, y creí que tendrías miedo" Le acaricio la cabeza al menor.

"_I-Idiota…!_ Todo es tu culpa!" Lo empujo. "Nunca dijiste que llovería!"

España se rio. "Creí que las nubes se irían! Lo siento Romano!" Se acercaba a el para abrazarlo. "Pero ya no hay nada de que temer!"

"P-Pervertido…!" Trataba de quitárselo de encima. "Aléjate de mi…!"

"Romano, vamos a dormir juntos!" Se separaba de el y se lo decía con una sonrisa.

"No puedes decirlo de otra manera…!" Se ponía rojo de la cara y se cruzaba de brazos.

"_Romano… Por favor?_" Ladeaba su cabeza tratando de convencer al italiano.

"E-Esta bien…! _B-Bastardo_, pero solo por esta vez…!" Trataba de articular el menor, mientras se acostaba y se cubría con las cobijas.

"_Gracias!_" Exclamo el ojiverde mientras hacia lo mismo, y pasaba un brazo alrededor de Romano para 'protegerlo' de los relámpagos.

Romano se estremeció al oír el ultimo, pero los demás ya no le provocaban tanto miedo, ya que tenia a España cerca.

"_Buenas noches Romano_" Le dedico un beso en la frente.

El menor se puso rojo de la cara y se aclaro la garganta. "_Buona notte, idiota_" Murmuro y escondió la cara en su pecho, para luego quedarse dormido.

* * *

Que les parecio mi OneShot ;3?  
No me gusta Belgica con Espa#a ;3; Ni con Romano. :D  
Aunque tengo mas ideas para mas historias Spamanos C;  
Lean mis demas fic. ;A; Por favor. D;!

_Se me ocurrio mientras leia otro fic Spamano donde Romano tenia miedo por que estaban encerrados en una casa del terror. ;W; Y mientras que fuera de mi ventana estaba lloviendo. xD Y pense: Romano+Lluvia= SPAMANO. ;D xDDD  
_

**_Fusosososo~!_**


End file.
